


her world is in his grasp

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert menyapanya di antara bunyi anggur yang dituang, perpaduan akordion dan seruling, kemudian mengajaknya menari. Dan berpetualang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	her world is in his grasp

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
**Pairing** : Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia)/Elizaveta Hédérvary (Hungary).  **Genre** : Romance/Adventure.  **Rating** : T.  **Other notes** : au, human names.

_(Gilbert menyapanya di antara bunyi anggur yang dituang, perpaduan akordion dan seruling, kemudian mengajaknya menari. Dan berpetualang.)_

* * *

Ada keriuhan yang lebih menjanjikan di ujung sana. Gilbert memilihnya, memasuki pintu yang dibukakan lebar-lebar seolah memang dirancang untuk menyambutnya. Sengaja dia ambil tempat ini, karena dia tahu tempat ini tak akan membunuh dompetnya. Sisa-sisa lembar dan koin di dalam sana dia rawat baik-baik, ditahannya selama perjalanan, hanya untuk tempat ini. Demi tempat ini. Kapan terakhir kali dia melegakan dirinya dengan anggur? Dia merindukannya. Sangat. Dan malam inilah akhirnya sabarnya bisa digantikan dengan imbalan.

Lantai kayu berderak ketika Gilbert melangkah. Dia menurunkan tudung jubah dari kepalanya. Tarian di tengah-tengah bar membuatnya tersenyum. Inilah kepuasan yang dia cari.

Gilbert menuju meja konter. Ada dua kursi bundar yang kosong, di sisi kiri dan kanannya ada sepasang orang yang tengah mengobrol, Gilbert mengira-ngira, sisi mana yang akan dia ambil, yang sekiranya orang di sisinya akan enak diajak bicara.

Diambilnya yang kiri. Botol-botol anggur memanggilnya, dan dia langsung memusatkan perhatian ke sana. Mereka semua kelihatan lezat; mereka semua pasti nikmat.

Pelayan wanita megnhampirinya dan menawarkan anggur spesial yang katanya baru datang tadi malam, tapi Gilbert menolak. Dia yakin harganya pasti mahal—dan dia ke sini untuk bersenang-senang dengan hemat, bukan untuk menandaskan dompetnya hanya untuk sebotol minuman baru.

"Yang paling ujung itu saja," tunjuknya pada botol yang berbeda sendiri. Botolnya kelihatan tua, namun sederhana Gilbert mengira-ngira usia anggurnya. Pasti tua, dan nikmat. Anggur mahal dapat diketahui dari pengemasannya, dan yang kali ini dia yakin, dompetnya tak akan tercekik. Anggur mahal biasanya juga tua namun botolnya mewah luar baisa. Dia tidak menyesal dengan pilihannya, lagipula, dia akan mendapat sesuatu yang lezat.

Sementara menunggu, dia memandangi sekeliling. Ada sekelompok orang mabuk di sudut tergelap, ada yang sedang bertaruh di meja dekat para pasangan penari, ada yang sedang sibuk dengan kartu di sudut lainnya. Para penari begitu puas dengan gerakan mereka, seolah mereka tak punya beban. Semua beban lenyap karena gerakan berkeliling, menghentakkan kaki, dan berdansa dengan pasangan mereka. Musik dari akordion dan seruling adalah dunia mereka.

Tak banyak pelengkap yang menghias dinding, begitu simpul Gilbert setelah menatap bagian yang lebih ke atas dari ruangan. Yang mencolok hanya kepala rusa beserta tanduknya yang beberapa di antaranya digantungi jaket dan jubah-jubah berbulu. Yang lain, hanya satu yang berbeda. Di atas rak botol-botol anggur, ada lukisan besar yang diisi oleh cat warna gelap berikut gradasinya, namun hasilnya apik. Seorang wanita dengan gaun berenda dan sepatu cantik, tersenyum simpul, dan rambutnya jatuh bebas di depan tubuh dengan model bergelombang, berwarna pirang pasir gelap yang menawan.

"Itu pemilik bar ini?" tunjuk Gilbert.

"Bukan, Tuan. Tuan pengembara, ya? Baru tiba ke negeri ini sekalikah?"

"Yeah. Aku pengelana. Pengelana untuk hal yang aku juga tidak begitu mengerti," Gilbert menyeringai kecil.

"Pantas saja. Semua orang di negeri ini tahu beliau. Dia ratu. Ratu Elizaveta."

"Ratu?" alis Gilbert terangkat. "Memajang lukisan ratu di bar seperti ini?"

"Pemilik bar ini laki-laki, dan dia sangat menggemari ratu," si pelayan membungkuk sedikit ke arah Gilbert, "Terlebih, ratu ini sekarang jadi janda. Bosku begitu terobsesi padanya."

Kedua alis Gilbert meninggi ketika dia menyodorkan uang. "Oh."

"Dia cantik, bukan?"

"Mm, yeah. Lumayan. Terima kasih anggurnya," Gilbert mengambil alih botol itu dari si pelayan, dan menuangnya sendiri. Dibiarkannya wanita itu pergi untuk melayani pelanggan di sudut terkiri meja konter yang meminta tambahan. Gilbert meminum teguk-teguk pertama anggur dengan begitu puas, seakan nyawanya dikembalikan ke tubuh. Rasa yang dia rindukan berminggu-minggu. Pilihannya tidak salah, anggur ini memang paling menyenangkan.

Gilbert baru memulai gelas keduanya ketika bangku di sebelahnya terisi. Kali ini dia mulai waspada dan menjepit tasnya yang di atas meja dengan siku. Orang ini terlihat mencurigakan. Tudungnya tidak diturunkan dari kepala dan jubahnya begitu tebal. Gilbert tidak akan bisa menebak bahwa ini perempuan atau laki-laki jika tidak melihat sepatunya yang berupa boots dengan hak runcing. Di sekitar sini, tidak ada laki-laki yang memakai model seperti itu, maka menemukan kesimpulannya adalah sesederhana memenangkan permainan kriket jika kau punya energi tinggi. Aroma tubuhnya agak aneh. Seperti ... campuran aroma susu dan rumput. Dan aroma tanah yang basah.

Aneh. Dan itu menjadi alasan Gilbert memperketat pengamanannya pada tasnya yang berharga. Bagaimana kalau orang ini bermaksud buruk?

"Anggur yang itu, satu."

Gilbert mengamati pesanannya. Telunjuknya mengarah pada botol termewah dengan ukuran sedikit. Ciri-ciri utama anggur mahal. Petualang macam apa yang kaya begini?

"Terima kasih."

Suaranya seperti suara perempuan, namun serak. Gilbert membungkuk sedikit sambil melirik untuk mencari tahu barang sepetak bagian dari wajah si pemesan misterius.

"Aku bukan orang jahat. Jangan menatapku begitu."

"Hah," Gilbert menenggak anggurnya, kemudian mendengus. "Jangan konyol. Siapa yang berprasangka begitu?"

"Jangan macam-macam," orang itu setengah mendesis.

Gilbert tidak mengalihkan matanya dari sana. "Makanya, buka tudungmu. Kau hanya mengundang kecurigaan."

"Tidak."

 _Keras kepala_ , Gilbert langsung tertawa dalam hatinya. Dasar wanita. Gilbert memutuskan untuk tidak peduli lagi. Buat apa? Dia memang tidak akan merugikan dirinya, tetapi berdebat dengan wanita keras kepala sama saja dengan mencoba memecahkan batu kerikil raksasa. Tidak ada hasilnya.

Orang-orang yang menari mungkin lupa dengan rasa lelah. Gilbert memandang mereka, dan gerakan mereka dinilainya sama lincahnya dengan yang tadi. Mereka tertawa bahagia, mereka lupa akan beban, dan sepertinya cara hidup seperti itu menyenangkan.

Gilbert sedikit terkejut saat melihat bahwa si wanita misterius juga sedang memandang orang-orang yang menari. Gelas anggur yang setengah terisi hanya dipegang olehnya sementara kepalanya terarah pada mereka yang sedang mengikuti irama. Jelas; dia melupakan anggurnya demi mengikuti hasrat ketertarikan.

"Mau menari bersama?" Gilbert menawarkan untuk menantang—seberapa besar ego wanita ini. Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke tangan wanita tersebut yang sedang menggenggam kaca wadah menenggak anggur.

"Jangan bodoh—"

"Kau terlihat begitu menginginkannya."

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu—kau tidak bisa, ya?"

Wanita itu mendengus dan menghabiskan anggurnya dengan cepat, "Jangan meremehkanku," dia menarik tangan Gilbert dan Gilbert nyaris terjerembab jika tidak menyeimbangkan diri.

"Heh. Kau juga tidak suka diremehkan rupanya," Gilbert menyeringai begitu tiba di lantai dansa. "Aku akan membuktikan kalau aku adalah penari yang luar biasa."

Gilbert menarik tangan si wanita, dan meniru gerakan si penari di sampingnya. Kakinya dihentakkan, diayunkan ke depan, kemudian bergantian diterapkan pada kaki yang lain. Dia mengangkat tangan si wanita, memberinya kode untuk berputar. Si wanita awalnya ragu, namun akhirnya memutar tubuhnya dengan ujung jari kaki sebagai tumpuan. Di momen inilah, Gilbert akhirnya bisa benar-benar melihat wajahnya.

Wajahnya kotor, serbuk tanah menempel menodai wajah putihnya. Oh, dari sanalah aroma tanah basah tersebut berasal. Dan helai-helai rambutnya jatuh berantakan di depan telinga, dia tidak mengikatnya dengan benar. Matanya punya pendar hijau, mata yang segera mencari tempat lain untuk dipandang ketika bertemu pandangan Gilbert.

Gilbert tertawa, wanita itu tampak terobsesi untuk melunturkan tawa kemenangan Gilbert dengan menari lebih bersemangat, memanas-manasi. Gilbert tidak akan mau kalah. Dia pernah mempelajari tarian kaki di salah satu negara yang dia singgahi dan dipamerkannya pada si wanita. Wanita itu sempat berdiri mematung di lantai dansa.

Di luar dugaan Gilbert—yang sedang menyeringai penuh kemenangan—wanita itu merespons. Dia juga mengetukkan kakinya dengan cepat dan dengan gerakan yang terlatih di atas lantai. Giliran Gilbert yang terpukau walau dia tak mau menunjukkannya lama-lama.

"Memangnya aku tidak bisa?"

"Oh, kalau begitu—" Gilbert berhenti sebentar untuk melihat. Semua penari menggenggam tangan pasangan mereka, merentangkannya ke depan lebar-lebar, dan berputar bersama-sama. Gilbert memutuskan untuk mengikuti, diluruskannya tangan mereka dan mulai berputar.

"Hei—"

"Buktikan kalau kau adalah penyuka tarian."

Meski ragu, akhirnya si wanita menurut. Dia berputar, Gilbert berputar. Mereka nyaris menabrak penari lain, namun tak ada yang punya waktu untuk peduli. Dia perlahan bisa menikmati paduan akordion dan seruling, dan bibirnya mulai menyunggingkan senyum. Matanya berbinar. Gilbert menyaksikan semuanya.

"Ahahahaha!" wanita itu melepaskan tawa kebebasan. Membuat Gilbert merasa menemukan seorang yang berbeda. Wanita ini tampak bebas, senang, dan polos. Wanita itu kemudian mendongak menatap langit-langit, seakan dia adalah burung yang baru lepas dari sangkar dan menyapa langit dengan sukacita.

Tudungnya luruh. Gilbert tidak mempercayai penglihatannya. Gilbert lekas-lekas menarik tangan wanita itu dan menghentikan putaran mereka. Jarak mereka rapat sekali. Gilbert bisa melihat seluruh bagian wajahnya serta rambutnya tanpa kesulitan. Seringai licik Gilbert tampil lagi, kali ini lebih mengerikan daripada yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Dia pun mencondokan tubuh, berbisik pada si wanita dengan desisnya yang serak, "Kenapa kau begitu mirip dengan si ratu?"

Wanita itu terkesiap. Dia menarik tangannya, namun gagal. Dia mencoba berontak dengan berlari, tapi Gilbert lebih kuat darinya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari setelah kau terperangkap di tangan seorang Gilbert Beilschmidt, Nona-Yang-Mirip-Ratu."

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak sebelum kau terus terang."

Wanita itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan kepanikannya. Dia segera berlari namun tidak melepaskan Gilbert.

Mereka berhenti di ujung gang, tak jauh dari bar, yang buntu dan gelap. Tembok dingin berlumut menjulang tinggi.

"Kau ..." wanita itu mencoba menyembuhkan dirinya dari kegilaan napasnya yang pendek-pendek, "Kau ... siapapun namamu tadi ... tolong ... tolong bawa aku pergi!"

Gilbert sempat mengeluarkan tawa lagi. Dia merasa berkuasa. Digenggamnya tangan wanita tersebut, dan dibawanya pergi meninggalkan gang.

"Sebut aku Gilbert."

* * *

Gilbert membawanya ke sebuah penginapan yang terletak di pinggiran kota, yang baru disewanya tadi sore. Kamarnya ada di lantai kedua, tepat di atas gudang jerami. Sela-sela kayu penyusun lantainya begitu renggang, debu-debu jerami dari bawah bisa menembusnya dengan mudah, sehingga lantai itu kotor. Gilbert melepaskan sepatunya begitu saja di dekat bingkai pintu.

Wanita tersebut menurunkan tudungnya dan melepaskan kepang rambutnya, diuraikannya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Gilbert mulai menarik kata-kata 'lumayan' yang diujarkannya di bar tadi. Tidak, wanita ini tidak 'lumayan'. Dia cantik. Sangat cantik. Walaupun kotor.

"Aku Ratu Elizaveta."

"Wow. Senang berkenalan dengan ratu. Apa yang membuatmu kotor dan seperti seorang pengecut begitu—mengenakan tudung dan menyembunyikan diri?" Gilbert menghempaskan diri di atas tempat tidur. Dibiarkannya sang ratu duduk di atas kursi tua di ujung ruangan.

Elizaveta menekan-nekan pelipisnya. "Aku tahu aku pengecut. Jangan ditegaskan lagi."

Gilbert terbahak-bahak.

"Posisiku melemah. Aku tidak dibutuhkan lagi di kerajaan. Semenjak suamiku—Raja Roderich—meninggal lima bulan lalu, aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Aku tidak punya kemampuan untuk memimpin. Seorang jenderal bahkan lebih mumpuni dariku. Aku tidak punya suara yang bisa diterima orang-orang ketika rapat kenegaraan. Jenderal itu lebih hebat dalam berdiplomasi. Aku tidak punya guna di istana kecuali sebagai pemegang titel. Aku hanya menghabiskan dana negara untuk hidup di kerajaan yang mewah."

Gilbert mendengarkan tanpa menanggalkan seringai. Dia ingin tertawa, namun dibatalkannya karena dia menunggu momen yang tepat agar dia bisa lebih puas.

"Karena itu, aku lari. Aku ingin mencari kebebasan di mana aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri. Aku dikekang oleh aturan kerajaan sementara aku tidak tahu apa gunaku berada di sana. Gilbert, bawa aku pergi dari kerajaan ini! Bawa aku! Mereka—rakyatku—punya jenderal yang bisa menggantikan posisi Roderich, aku tidak diperlukan. Ayo pergi dari sini!"

Gilbert berjalan, hanya berhenti untuk membungkuk di depan Elizaveta. Elizaveta tidak punya tempat untuk mundur, punggung kursi adalah penjara baginya. Matanya membulat tidak berkedip ketika Gilbert memandangnya lekat-lekat.

Yang terjadi berikutnya adalah di luar dugaannya: Gilbert mundur mendadak untuk memebaskan tawa seolah sudah tertahan seratus tahun di dalam paru-parunya. Dia tergelak sampai matanya berair.

"Brengsek—"

"Oke, oke, aku berhenti," Gilbert menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Dia menggeleng-geleng. "Aku tidak pernah bermimpi sebelumnya bahwa aku akan diajak kabur oleh seorang ratu—"

"Jangan panggil aku ratu. Aku tidak pantas untuk itu."

"Elizaveta."

"Itu lebih baik."

"Kau serius?"

"Seserius tawamu barusan."

"Oh," Gilbert memutar bola mata. "Baiklah, aku akan membawamu kabur. Aku pengelana. Aku tahu desa-desa yang bagus."

"Mari pergi sebelum pagi."

"Secepat itu?"

"Aku tidak bisa membuang waktu di kota ini, sementara mereka bisa saja mengirimkan prajurit ke penjuru manapun untuk mengejarku."

"Mereka masih menginginkan keberadaanmu walaupun kau merasa tidak punya perlu dengan mereka lagi?"

"Kau tidak tahu dunia kerajaan," Elizaveta melepaskan embusan napas berat, jari-jarinya bergerak gelisah, "Harus selalu ada orang yang dikorbankan untuk sebuah keputusan yang mengundang resiko. Kambing hitam. Kau pasti mengerti."

"Oh, begitu. Baik. Aku mengerti. Tapi aku hanya punya satu kuda. Kalau kaumau—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa berbagi kuda denganmu!"

Gilbert tidak tahu ini keberapa kalinya seringainya timbul malam ini. Ini pasti rekor baru dalam hidupnya. "Baiklah."

Alasan terutama Gilbert tidak menolak hanya satu: dia akhirnya punya teman wanita setelah sekian lama mengelana seorang diri.

* * *

Mereka tiba di sebuah desa setelah tiga hari perjalanan dengan berkuda, dan tanpa singgah ke satu pun penginapan. Menghindari kecurigaan, begitu yang Elizaveta ujarkan sehingga mereka harus tidur di bawah pohon pada dua malam perjalanan. Gilbert dan Elizaveta sudah begitu jauh dari kerajaan.

"Masuk."

Elizaveta tidak sempat bertanya tentang rumah yang barusan dibukakan untuknya karena Gilbert langsung menghilang.

Rumah itu tidak terlalu besar, namun gelap. Dan lembab. Ada aroma tak sedap menyapa hidung bahkan di saat pertama kali membuka pintu. Jerami berserakan di lantai. Ada beberapa lemari tua yang oleng, dan bangku serta dipan yang mulai dihabisi rayap. Cuma ada dua jendela, dan engselnya macet, begitu yang Elizaveta perhatikan ketika mencoba membukanya.

Pintu belakang miring, salah satu engselnya hilang. Tetapi ada tanah tak terawat yang cukup luas di halaman belakang, dengan pagar kusam yang mengitarinya—beberapa di antara mereka patah dan lenyap.

Elizaveta sedang memeriksa dapur ketika Gilbert masuk dan melemparkan beberapa kain untuknya. Langsung ke kepalanya. Berat.

"Ugh, apa maksudnya ini—"

"Pakaian," Gilbert membuka jendela dapur dengan paksa. "Jubahmu bau. Kau tidak punya baju ganti. Segera pakai."

Ada tiga pakaian yang dilemparkan Gilbert dengan kasar. Semuanya adalah tunik dengan warna gelap, namun kelihatan bersih. Mereka juga wangi. Ada dua lembar apron sebagai tambahan.

"Dari mana kaudapat ini?"

"Membelinya, ratu bodoh. Memangnya dengan apa lagi? Mencuri? Heh, itu bukan tindakan hebat. Cepat ganti sana."

"Ini rumah siapa?" pertanyaan Elizaveta diujarkan ketika dia pergi meninggalkan Gilbert menuju ruangan dengan penutup hanya berupa selembar kain usang.

Gilbert baru menjawab setelah Elizaveta keluar dengan pakaian barunya, "Aku pernah singgah ke desa ini beberapa kali dan mengenal pemilik rumah ini. Dia meminjamkannya untukku—dan begitu dia mati, rumah ini jadi milikku. Dia tidak punya pewaris."

Ekspresi Elizaveta berubah ketika mendengar kata 'mati'.

Gilbert hampir meledakkan tawa. "Kau takut hantu?"

Elizaveta menggeleng cepat lantas mencibir, "Mana mungkin."

"Tenang saja," Gilbert menenggak teh dingin yang masih tersisa di wadah minumnya, "Rohnya sudah kuusir ke surga. Dia sudah lama mati," dia menutup tempat minum itu ala kadarnya, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu belakang dan berkacak pinggang ketika melihat pekarangan menyedihkan itu. Dia lantas menoleh pada Elizaveta, "Kaumau hidup bebas, 'kan? Hidup di luar istana itu keras, tahu. Mulai sekarang kauharus bekerja. Kau baru bisa hidup kalau bekerja keras. Kita akan bertani di tanah belakang ini," tunjuknya.

Elizaveta menengok. Kedengarannya berat, namun jika itu berarti keluar dari zona nyamannya, dia tidak punya alasan lain untuk tidak tertarik.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu."

* * *

Sudah hampir senja, namun mereka belum selesai dengan pekerjaan di pekarangan. Seluruh tanaman liar sudah mereka singkirkan—bertumpuk di sudut, kuda Gilbert siap melahapnya esok pagi—dan mereka tengah mengolah tanah dengan membaliknya dengan cangkul tua yang mereka temukan di gudang.

Gilbert sesekali menengok ke balik bahunya, penasaran akan seperti apa seorang ratu mencangkul tanah? Namun dia kalah dengan pertaruhan pada dirinya sendiri; dia tidak pernah menemukan Elizaveta mengeluh atau menginjak-injak tanah dengan kesal, atau bahkan melemparkan cangkulnya dengan kesal karena tidak bisa menggunakannya dengan baik. Di luar ekspektasi Gilbert.

"Kau terbiasa jadi pembantu, ya?"

Bukan dugaan Gilbert lagi, Elizaveta menjawab dengan lantang tanpa balasan berupa sanggahan kasar, "Aku bukan berasal dari kalangan ningrat. Aku keturunan prajurit. Aku lebih senang main perang-perangan dan ikut pekerjaan paman-pamanku di kebun istana waktu kecil. Aku beruntung hanya karena aku teman masa kecil Roderich."

Gilbert tak melanjutkan karena dia sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

Adalah ketika sisa-sisa jemari sinar matahari di barat sedang menyinari wajah Elizaveta yang basah karena lelehan keringat saat Gilbert menolehkan kepalanya. Elizaveta setengah mendongak sambil tersenyum puas dan menyeka pelipisnya dengan punggung tangan. Tanah di sekitarnya telah rapi digemburkan dan sepatunya menjadi begitu kotor. Sinar matahari memandikannya, kilau di wajahnya memanggil-manggil Gilbert yang akhirnya tak kuasa untuk tidak bergerak.

"Hei."

"Hng?" Elizaveta menatap. Sedikit kaget karena Gilbert hanya tinggal sejengkal dari wajahnya. Sesuatu yang kurang disadarinya karena langit senja begitu menyita perhatiannya. "Apa?"

"Walau kau sedikit kasar padaku dan keras kepala, kau memang pantas jadi ratu."

"Gil—"

Gilbert mendiamkan Elizaveta dengan ciuman. Gilbert membayangkan anggur yang manis ketika menghujani bibir Elizaveta dengan kecupan-kecupan cepatnya. Dia menutup mata dan tidak peduli pada dunia sebab dia tahu dunianya pasti sedang peduli dan menatap padanya ketika dia memejamkan mata: Elizaveta. Elizaveta adalah dunianya yang memabukkan. Elizaveta adalah mataharinya jika dia adalah bumi yang berevolusi meminta sinar. Elizaveta adalah candu untuknya, candu yang balas memberinya kenikmatan ketika dia menangkupkan tangan di kedua sisi wajah Elizaveta yang lengket karena keringat.

Itu adalah yang pertama untuk mereka.

* * *

Semua berlanjut secara perlahan, mulai dari kecupan selamat tidur Elizaveta atau ciuman tiba-tiba yang diberikan oleh Gilbert ketika Elizaveta sedang memasak—lengkap dengan kejutan pemula berupa sentuhan mendadak pada pinggangnya.

Elizaveta menemukan dunianya. Dunia yang penuh keringat, keringat ketika mencangkul atau merajut di sudut ruangan yang gelap ketika malam hari dan keringat dari aktivitas bersama kompor berkayu yang harus dia gunakan setiap hari. Dia menemukan Elizaveta kecil di dalam dirinya yang sudah dewasa; dia mendapati lagi bahwa dirinya yang suka bekerja kasar di masa lalu masih hidup di dalam tubuhnya yang sudah hampir meninggalkan titel kepala dua ini.

Tidak buruk dirasanya jika dia menambahkan nama Beilschmidt di belakang namanya suatu saat kelak.

Mungkin sebentar lagi?

* * *

Gilbert tidak pernah meninggalkan rumah untuk berburu sebelum berdebat dengan Elizaveta apakah dia harus mendapatkan rusa atau kalkun hari ini.

Tapi Elizaveta tidak pernah membiarkan Gilbert pergi dari rumah tanpa menerima ciuman  _semoga sukses_  yang ditanamkan Elizaveta di pipi Gilbert.

* * *

Tidak ada kegiatan makan tanpa berebut daging namun berakhir dengan Gilbert memberikan rasa dari balik bibirnya ke mulut Elizaveta.

* * *

Tidak ada siang tanpa kegiatan mencangkul, Gilbert membuat Elizaveta lupa dengan kehidupan kerajaan menggunakan kegiatan itu. Elizaveta tidak ingat dengan mahkota karena yang ditatapnya hanyalah bibit-bibit ubi dan bunga-bungaan yang mulai mencuat dari dalam tanah. Elizaveta lupa dengan singgasana ketika beberapa kelinci luar menginvasi kebun mereka namun tetap jinak ketika diajaknya bermain.

* * *

Gilbert tahu kaki Elizaveta diciptakan untuk memijak tanah ini ketika dia menyaksikan wanita itu menyirami kebun mereka dengan telaten, tanpa melewatkan satu pun tanaman di setiap petaknya.

* * *

Elizaveta lebih riang daripada saat dia memandangi mahkota permatanya ketika dia bisa membarter hasil buruan Gilbert—yang diam-diam diambilnya dari gudang ketika Gilbert masih tidur—dengan dua lembar pakaian baru.

Dia tahu bahwa dia memang ditakdirkan untuk begini.

* * *

Hidup ini gila, bagi Elizaveta, karena dia tidak mengerti mengapa mencangkul lebih menyenangkan daripada ikut rapat kenegaraan.

Hidup ini sinting, menurut Gilbert, karena seorang ratu ternyata mau hidup bersama si pengelana bermulut kasar seperti dirinya.

* * *

Dua bulan berlalu seolah sekejap mata karena Elizaveta menikmati setiap harinya.

* * *

Malam itu Gilbert sudah akan tidur—seperti biasa, di ruang tengah—dan melakukan kebiasaannya untuk menengok Elizaveta di kamar yang amat kecil dengan kasur yang begitu sempit itu. Kasur yang tidak cukup untuk dua orang.

Tidak ada. Wanita itu tidak ada.

Dan diketemukan di beranda.

"Oi, cepat tidur atau akan kukunci pintu ini."

Elizaveta bergeming. Tidak sama sekali bergerak. Gilbert mulai mengerti bahwa ada yang salah.

"Aku tiba-tiba teringat permainan piano Roderich," suara Elizaveta parau. "Y-yeah, aku tahu aku tidak bisa mengulang apa yang sudah terjadi—Roderich sudah pergi—aku hanya teringat," dia menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Dia akan memainkan musiknya ketika aku tidak bisa tidur, ketika kami tidak punya kegiatan di malam hari ..."

"Kau tidak bisa tidur?"

"Begitulah."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu makin tidak bisa tidur," Gilbert menutup pintu di balik punggungnya dan membawa Elizaveta keluar dari pekarangan depan, dan menariknya mengikuti jalur yang telah sepi dengan penerangan minim di depan rumah mereka.

"Kita mau ke mana—hei?"

"Ikut saja. Kau akan menyukainya. Kalau tidak, kau boleh memukul kepalaku dengan penggorenganmu."

Mereka melewati jembatan kecil dan jalan semakin terang setelah itu. Ada keramaian yang terdengar semakin dekat, Elizaveta berhenti bertanya-tanya. Sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan diselenggarakan di sana, dengan musik dari seruling dan akordion, dan keramaian ternyata bersumberkan dari orang-orang yang menari dengan girang. Pesta rakyat yang sederhana namun meriah.

"Teringat sesuatu?"

Elizaveta terkekeh, kemudian tanpa ragu menggenggam kedua tangan Gilbert seolah telah biasa melakukannya berabad-abad. Dia mulai menari tanpa komando.

Gilbert memperlihatkan seringai, "Aku tidak bisa bermain piano, tapi aku punya pertunjukan seruling untukmu."

Di tengah euforia tarian, Elizaveta tertawa.

Namun sejurus kemudian, dia teringat pada pesta di kerajaannya, yang biasanya dia saksikan dari balkon istana.

Apakah rakyatnya juga sedang berbahagia seperti ini ketika dirinya menghilang?

* * *

Malamnya, Elizaveta bermimpi sedang memainkan seruling untuk lagu dansa di balkon istana namun rakyatnya menjerit meminta gandum di bawah sana.

* * *

Elizaveta menyadari kegilaannya ketika dia melihat sketsa dirinya di sebuah toko rempah-rempah. Dia pulang dengan berlari setelah melihatnya, tidak peduli pada rempah-rempahnya yang berceceran di sepanjang jalan pulang.

Gilbert sedang menguliti kalkun saat dia tiba di rumah seperti seorang buronan amatir yang gugup dan panik.

"Gilbert ..." Elizaveta memeluk barang belanjaan, "Aku ... aku harus pulang."

"Pulang apanya? Kau sudah di rumah, bodoh."

"Tidak," geleng Elizaveta cepat. "Aku harus pulang ke kerajaan. Rakyatku membutuhkanku. Mereka memasang poster sampai ke sini demi mencariku. Aku ... aku harus pulang ... apakah mereka bisa berpesta di kerajaan tanpa aku? Apakah jenderal itu memerintah mereka semua dengan baik hingga tidak ada lagi kelaparan—apakah ... apakah mereka bahagia? Aku harus memastikannya!"

Gilbert beradu pandang sebentar dengan Elizaveta, kemudian mendecih dan membuang muka.

"Terserah kau. Aku tidak mau tahu. Pergi saja sendiri."

Elizaveta menjatuhkan barang bawaannya dan dia bersujud di depan Gilbert. "Tolong, Gil, pulanglah bersamaku. Aku tidak bisa tanpamu. Aku ingin tetap bersamamu ... tapi aku harus kembali. Tolong ... ikutlah ... aku bisa menjadikanmu rajaku kalau kauikut denganku ..."

Gilbert benci melihat Elizaveta mengiba, karena dia tahu bahwa gadis ini terlalu kuat dan keras kepala untuk sekadar memohon pada orang-orang tentang keinginannya. Dia tidak terlihat seperti Elizaveta di mata Gilbert.

"Tsk."

"Kumohon, Gilbert ..."

"Kita berangkat besok pagi."

* * *

Elizaveta tidak pernah bisa tertidur selama perjalanan kecuali ketika Gilbert memeluknya.

Rasa bersalah adalah monster dalam mimpi-mimpinya.

* * *

"Kau tetap di sini. Kalau mau mengikuti, jangan dekat-dekat dan berusahalah terlihat seperti rakyat yang sedang bekerja, atau para prajurit akan mencurigaimu. Kalau aku terlambat keluar, maka pergilah ke penginapan kita yang waktu itu dan tunggu aku di sana."

Gilbert melihat seorang ratu sedang memerintahnya, dan entah mengapa mulut besarnya itu tidak dapat difungsikan di saat seperti ini.

Elizaveta pergi dan Gilbert mengawasi dari jauh. Wanita itu mendekati gerbang dan langsung membuka kedoknya—tudung dan jubah pelapis yang tebal dan gelap. Semua prajurit pengawas kaget, dan segera membawanya ke dalam. Gilbert tidak melihat Elizaveta lagi, bahkan berjam-jam setelahnya. Wanita itu tidak keluar sama sekali.

Untuk membuang waktu sementara menunggu, dia memutuskan untuk berkeliling.

Gilbert tidak melihat sedikit pun potret kemiskinan di kota itu, semua tetap terlihat sama seperti terakhir kali dia berkunjung.

* * *

"Aku berkelana. Aku mencari arti kehidupan," begitu alasan Elizaveta.

"Kami semua mengkhawatirkan Ratu."

"Apa kerajaan baik-baik saja?"

"Jenderal Hervard melaksanakan tugas dengan baik. Dia senang bisa memimpin dan meneruskan kebijakan Raja Roderich dan Ratu Elizaveta—tetapi dia sangat mengharapkan kepulangan Yang Mulia."

Elizaveta merasa bersalah—masih—namun cukup lega ketika mendengarnya.

"Baik," dia mencoba menguatkan diri dan menghentikan getaran pada suaranya, "Asalkan ... satu syarat."

"Apa itu, Ratu?"

"Aku punya kenalan selama perjalanan. Dia orang baik. Dia yang mengajariku banyak hal dan membuatku bahagia. Aku ingin ... menikah dengannya. Dia akan jadi raja di sini."

"Siapa dia? Pangerankah, Yang Mulia?"

"Bukan. Dia pengembara biasa, Gilbert Beilschmidt."

Kening semua petinggi dan penasihat kerajaan mengerut. "Kami tidak kenal klan itu."

"Pangeran dari mana?"

"Dia bukan orang ningrat."

"Dia tidak dikenal."

"Ratu tidak boleh menikahinya. Menurut peraturan kerajaan, seorang ratu yang ditinggalkan rajanya tidak boleh menikah lagi kecuali dengan raja dari kerajaan besar lain atau pangeran terhormat yang diamanatkan oleh raja sebelumnya, atau yang dipilihkan oleh petinggi kerajaan."

"Dia orang baik. Persetan dengan peraturan! Aku hanya ingin menikah dengannya dan dia bisa membahagiakanku. Persetan dengan tata cara, karena aku tahu apa yang baik untuk hidupku dan kerajaan ini. Aku yakin dia bisa jadi raja yang baik. Dia saja bisa mengendalikanku, penguasa negeri ini, apalagi para rakyat."

Semua orang di ruangan terkejut dengan ucapan Elizaveta. Elizaveta sadar—dan tertawa dalam hati—ternyata terlalu sering mencium Gilbert sudah menunjukkan efeknya. Dia ketularan kebiasaan lelaki itu: berkata tidak sopan seenaknya tanpa mengenal tempat.

"Peraturan dibuat bahkan sebelum ratu berkuasa."

"Kami akan memilihkan raja baru. Kita bisa mengadakan perjanjian dengan beberapa kerajaan di sekitar."

Elizaveta menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus.

"Ratu?"

"Oh," Elizaveta terbangun dari lamunan singkatnya. "Oke, aku mengerti. Sekarang, ceritakan tentang rakyat. Apa mereka semua baik-baik saja?" dia dengan mudah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Bagaimanapun, dia pengatur di sini, pikirnya.

"Mereka semua tetap hidup seperti biasa, Yang Mulia. Stok makanan tetap terjaga. Jenderal bisa mengatasi beberapa hal dengan baik—walau tidak sebaik Ratu Elizaveta atau Raja Roderich dulu—ada beberapa masalah kecil tapi saya yakin para ahli keuangan kerajaan bisa mengatasinya. Apalagi jika dengan bantuan Anda."

"Tidak ada indikasi desa yang menderita kemelaratan dan kekurangan pangan?"

"Tidak ada laporan seperti itu, Yang Mulia. Kalaupun ada, kami akan segera menindaknya. Kami tidak ingin hasil kerja keras Raja Roderich dan Ratu Elizaveta terbuang sia-sia."

"Begitu. Baiklah."

* * *

Esok paginya, ketika para punggawa kerajaan bermaksud memberitahu Ratu Elizaveta soal upacara penyambutan kembali ratu yang hilang, mereka mendapati kamar ratu yang kosong.

Dan pemilik penginapan yang Gilbert sewa bingung menemukan kamar yang tak berpenghuni namun meninggalkan sejumlah uang yang lebih daripada uang sewa seharusnya.

* * *

Elizaveta tertawa ketika mereka singgah di tepian sungai untuk beristirahat. Tawanya mengerikan, dan sama sekali tidak terlihat sebagai wanita.

"Aku pengecut, Gil. Aku benar-benar tidak waras. Aku pengecut paling menggelikan."

"Hanya orang bodoh yang mengatakan itu untuk dirinya sendiri."

"Ya, ya, aku memang bodoh," Elizaveta membasuh wajahnya. "Lebih memilih mencangkul bersama seorang pria bermulut pedas daripada duduk di istana dengan seribu pemuja."

Gilbert mendengus.

"Tapi aku puas," Elizaveta beringsut ke arah Gilbert yang sedang duduk di samping batu besar. "Aku menemukan duniaku."

Elizveta membaringkan diri di pangkuan Gilbert, tidak peduli bahwa lelaki itu sedang memandangnya jijik.

"Duniaku ada di tanganmu, bukan di istana kerajaan. Tidak apa-apa kalau aku adalah seorang pengkhianat—atau pengecut karena lari dari tanggung jawab—tetapi aku pengecut yang paling istimewa. Aku pengecut yang berbahagia."

"Kurasa kau sudah gila," Gilbert menyeringai.

"Tapi kau lebih gila lagi," Elizaveta menjangkau wajah Gilbert. "Kau si gila yang membuat seorang ratu jadi gila."

Gilbert menangkap tangan Elizaveta dan mengecup jari-jarinya, "Apa yang tidak gila di dunia ini? Cintaku padamu sudah membuatku lebih gila."


End file.
